Monster Bunker/Guide
The Monster Bunker is an important defensive tower, but deciding what monsters to put in it is crucial to its effectiveness. There are many combinations of monsters that will work effectively. The monsters you put in a bunker should be decided by the way your base is made, and the placement of the Monster Bunker itself. For example, if you have a base that is high in Concentrated Firepower/Cover Fire, then your yard may be suspectible to Putty Project X. To counter that, Monster Bunkers on the outside of your base with lots of Octo-ooze can stall the Project X, wasting their Rage time. On the other hand, if your yard is very spread out, then your yard may be weak against big groups of Rocket D.A.V.E .s or other tank monsters. For that, you can use Monster Bunkers near the center of your base with Eye-ras to destroy the large groups of tank monsters. List of Monster's Pros and Cons This list will explain the abilities of each monster in the Monster Bunker, and when to use them. (List will be extended over time.) 'Basic Monsters' *Pokey - A cheap monster that can be easily replaced. **Pros - Easy to make, house, and replace, strong in big numbers. Can lag the attacker's computer. **Cons - Weak against splash damage and multi-target monsters. *Octo-ooze - A cheap tank that easily absorbs damage. **Pros - Easy to make, house, and replace, strong in big numbers. Known to stall the infamous Putty Project X attack strategy. **Cons - Low damage output, weak against splash damage and multi-target monsters. *Bolt - A cheap and fast but very weak monster. **Pros - Easy to make, house, and replace. Can prevent Eye-ra that are trying to bait other monsters in the Monster Bunker by teleporting to the Eye-ra. **Cons - Too fragile and weak to do anything else. *Fink - A cheap attacker that deals out a good amount of damage. **Pros - Easy to make. With Claws ability, it can damage more monsters. **Cons - Very fragile. *Eye-ra - A powerful bomber that suicides upon attack. **Pros - Exceedingly great attack power, can kill most monsters in one hit. With Airburst, Eye-ra can serve as an anit-air unit. **Cons - Must be replaced after every attack, somewhat costly to replace. Reduced effectiveness against ranged monsters that can destroy Eye-rât from a distance. *Ichi - A tank that can absorb a good amount of damage. **Pros - Easy to make, can take a good amount of damage in big numbers, while being able to deal back below average damage. **Cons - Damage usually isn't enough to make a dent in the monsters that it usually faces. *Bandito - A well-rounded monster. **Pros - Easy to make, house, and replace, strong in big numbers. With the Whirlwind ability, Bandito can defeat a big swarm of enemies. With Level 3 Whirlwind, Bandito can also attack twice as fast as other monsters. **Cons - Somewhat susceptible to splash damage and multi-target monsters. Might have to be replaced often. *Fang - An attacker with the ability to continuously deal damage. **Pros - High attack damage. With the Venom ability, Fang's attack poisons its target, dealing damage to it until it dies. **Cons - Must be replaced often due to low health, costly to make. *Brain - A swift monster that can take some damage, while dealing average damage. **Pros - Cost efficient, somewhat durable and strong. With the Invisibitily ability, Brain will always get to attack an enemy monster first. **Cons - Usually outclassed by other monsters in performing a role in the Monster Bunker. *Crabatron - A super tank monster that will bear the heat of the battle. **Pros - Very high health. Hard to take down in groups. **Cons - Deals very low damage, takes a bit too much Housing Spaces, takes time to replace. *Project X - A strong damage dealer. **Pros - Deals heaps of damage. With the Acid Spores ability, Project X can damage surrounding monsters one last time when it dies. **Cons - Low health, must be replaced often, costly and takes time to produce. *Slimeattikus - A monster with the power of numbers. **Pros - Good attack power, can split when it dies, making it harder for enemy monsters to completely destroy Slimeattikus. Is decent at stalling. **Cons - Takes a bit too much Housing Spaces. *D.A.V.E . - An all-purpose monster suited for any situation. **Pros - Exceedingly high health, great damage output. With the Rockets ability, D.A.V.E. becomes a ranged anti-air unit. **Cons - Takes a lot of Housing Spaces, very expensive to replace. 'Inferno Monsters' : If you have an Inferno base, you can transfer some monsters from there to your overworld base and use them in your Monster Bunker. *Spurtz - A stronger version of the Pokey. **Pros - Easy to make, house, and replace. Can help stall enemy monsters, while dealing some damage. **Cons - Prone to multi-target monsters and splash damage monsters. *Zagnoid - Durable staller, especially when upgraded to level 6. **Pros - Easy to make, house, and replace. Can take damage for a very long time. **Cons - Deals little damage, less effective against splash damage monsters and ranged monsters. *Malphus - A cheap but weak defender. **Pros - Cheap to make and house. Moves fast. **Cons - Very weak in combat. Jumping ability does nothing. *Valgos - A burrowing monster with high attack damage. **Pros - Somewhat durable. Good attack damage, can take down many monsters in a group. **Cons - Somewhat costly to make in early levels. Takes time to replace. *Balthazar - A super swift monster assassin. **Pros - Highest speed (excluding Bolt with Teleport), super high damage, slightly durable. **Cons - Very costly and time-consuming to replace. *Grokus - A very tanky monster that is even more durable than Crabatron. **Pros - Takes a whole lot of damage. Deals decent damage back to enemy monsters. **Cons - Somewhat high Housing Space, costly to make and replace. *Sabnox - A ranged monster with good attack power. **Pros - Ranged, can be an anti-air unit, good attack damage. **Cons - Very costly when at Level 6, low health. *King Wormzer - A stronger but less durable version of the D.A.V.E. **Pros - Even higher attack damage than D.A.V.E. at Level 6. Natural splash damage. **Cons - Not too durable, and not ranged. Also very costly to make and replace. Popular Monster Combos Here are some examples of monster combos. *Eye-ra + Wormzer ( With Splash Damage and Air Burst *All D.A.V.Es ( With Rockets ) *All Banditos ( With Whirlwind ) *Banditos ( With Whirlwind) + Fangs ( with Venom ) *All Crabatron /Octo-ooze /Ichi *Slimeattikus *All Pokey Eye-ra + Wormzer or King Wormzer : This method works well because when your bunkers are outside of your base, the Wormzers race ahead of your Eye-ras to defeat anything trying to bait your bunkers. ("Baiting" is when an attacker sends a monster to check what is inside the Monster Bunker. If there is an Eye-ra in it, the attacker's monster that was flung in would take the Eye-ra's suicide attack. The Eye-ra is now rendered completely useless to the defender.) If the Wormzers cannot defeat the enemy in time, then it's obvious that the Eye-Ras will explode on something worth exploding on. This method works best with Wormzer's Splash Damage, as it allows Wormzer to destroy baiting monsters faster. D.A.V.E : Probably one of the most popular choices, D.A.V.E.'s high damage and health make it a great tank. D.A.V.E. becomes even more powerful with Rockets, allowing him to hit Teratorns, Zafreetis, and Fomor, making D.A.V.E. a good choice for Bunkers. Bandito : Bandito is a well balanced monster, and is quite effective. With the Whirlwind ability, they allow Bandito to take out large groups of low leveled monsters, even when they are supported by a Zafreeti, making Bandito an effective choice for Bunkers. Crabatron/Octo-ooze/Ichi : Good for stalling the enemy monster and place some octo-ooze in your bunker if your base is prone to PPX( puttied project X). Recommended if your base has high or medium CF(Cover fire). Slimeattikus : Good to put in bunkers because of it's decent health and high damage. Bunkered Slimeattikus that split will not return to the bunker, and may reset your yard. Pokey : Low health monsters can force the high attack monsters to damage inefficiently. Unpopular Bunker Combinations (List will be extended over time.) Balthazar + any tanking monster (think of Crabatron) This cobination is bad specially is the attacker uses mobs of strong monsters in 1 wave. Much like Eye-ra, Balthazars will race ahead of your tanking monsters and The Balthazars might die. If the attacker uses Eye-ra as a bait or when the attacker uses a large mob of monsters . Unbunkerable monsters *Teratorn - For some unknown reason. Probably because most monsters can't hit Teratorn. *Zafreeti and Vorg - They can be both overpowered and useless in bunkers. For example, if you put Level 6 Zafreetis and Level 6 D.A.V.Es with Rockets, the result is that your monsters would almost be unstoppable. But if you put ONLY Zafs or Vorgs in the bunker and your champion cage is out of range, then what would the Zafreetis and Vorgs be doing? Category:Specific Guides